Jerry Returns
by ShadowSoph
Summary: Jerry returns to Alexis. I really loved these two together this is how I would have planned his return although coming back to keep Alexis and Joss safe from whatever he's going to unleash on to PC will have to do for now. However if you wanted a bit of banter and romance this is for you...! Enjoy and please feel free to leave feedback!
1. Chapter 1

He stalks in the darkness unseen and hidden in the woods.

He spies Alexis through the windows of her house she sits with her daughters and after a while the girls leave, leaving her alone with her work. As a lawyer she is always taking her work home and working far too hard he thinks disapprovingly.

She takes off her glasses closes her eyes and pinches her nose staying like that for a few minutes not hearing the door open quietly.

'You always did work too hard darling' a smooth British accent cut though her peaceful silence.

She jumps up and faces him

'You! What are you doing in my house? Who let you in? Why are you here?...' she'd carry on but he crosses the room and kisses her.

'how I've missed you Alexis darling, to be honest I thought your girls would never leave little Molly's so grown up now isn't she...?'

'Why were you watching my girls? Why are you here?' she interrupts.

'Oh I wasn't watching them I was watching you' he replies with his charming smile.

'Why? Why were you watching me? You should not be watching me!'

'well I could hardly swan in here in front of your girls could I? Wanted man that I am!'

'That's right you are wanted I should call PCPD right now'

'well you should but you won't' he smiles again

'why wouldn't I?'

He hands her a small box from her pocket, the kind you get jewellery in from an expensive shop.

'What's this' she questions she she looks at it cautiously.

'Open it darling' he prompts.

She opens it and gasps 'Where did you get this from? I haven't seen it in ages.'

'I took from you room last time I left Port Charles, something to remember you by'

'that was years ago' she says taking the necklace out looking at it. It was a slim gold chain holding a large gold hoop which she remembered sat with a comfortable weight below her throat.

'and I kept it safe, now that I'm here I don't need to remember you because I can see you whenever I like'

'it's a lot shinier now' she muses looking over it.

'yes I had it polished for you, a woman as lovely as you should not wear grubby jewellery... here allow me'

he walks around her to her back as she lifts her hair and puts the necklace on her. His hand lingers on her neck and he smiles victoriously as she gasps quietly as the contact, he moves his fingers over her neck softly and follows with his lips. Suddenly he turns her around making her gasp again holding her to him by her waist kisses her softly his other hand angling her mouth to his.

They stop kissing slowly coming back to her senses she slaps him. Hard.

'Alexis darling' he says exasperated holding his face. Sensing she is unsteady on her feet he guides her to sit down on the sofa. He sits beside her holding her hand.

'for a killer you have soft hands' she says. He laughs

'how I've missed you Alexis'. She narrows her eyes as she eyes him suspiciously

'you still haven't said why you're here'

'can I not visit you...' he leans forward as he leans backwards away from him '..my lover' he whispers.

'we are not lovers' she argues

'Ah but we have been and will be again' from anyone else that would have sounded arrogant but he said it with a smile making her feel exasperated now.

'look the girls will be here soon and my cell is dead so I can't even call the police and inform them of your whereabouts so you should leave'

'where have the girls gone, they seemed very cheerful, don't tell me Sonny's getting married again'

'he what...? No! Sam's getting a divorce from Jason so they've gone to the movies to watch anything that's not a romcom probably. Maybe with a lot of blood and guts maybe I should call them Molly's still too young for blood and guts' she spins around looking for her cell

'Alexis' Jerry interrupts.

Caught off guard she looks at him confused 'what?'

'relax the girls will be fine, anyway with Jason out of the picture your girls will be a lot safer especially Samantha'

'you're right' she agrees she sits back down, 'it's so hard not to worry about them' her hard fronted façade slips slightly.

'Darling I'm here now and as long as I am you and your girls will be safe.'

She looks at him 'you said that to me once before then you kidnapped Sam'

'Don't be silly last time I said Molly and Kristina would be safe now Jason's out of the way I'll extend that to include Sam too'

'Wait, what do you mean now Jason's out of the way?'

'the divorce' he reminds her.

'oh, now you need to leave'

'darling our reunions been far to short and we are both wearing far too many clothes. This is not how I had this planned in my head'

'please you need to go NOW'

'okay I'll go but you have to promise to meet me'

'what?'

'in two days at 6pm in Windermere'

'No! I hate that place and I am not meeting you'

'Alright then I guess I'll just have to send you bouquets of flowers until you agree to come and see me'

'NO! Not again! People in the office still remember the last tribute of flowers you sent'

'Ah I remember and that was for a very good celebratory cause' he said wistfully. 'Hang on a minute darling that's not why your denying me now because I promise no more flowers if we go up to your bed room right now...'

'Get out' she swats him with a cushion. He jumps deftly out of the way laughing.

'Alright I'm going but remember two days time, Windermere'

Before she could protest he's out of the door as suddenly as he came.


	2. Chapter 2

I hate this place Alexis mumbles as she opens the door to Windermere and the familiar musky smell meets her. She walks into the most popular room of the house and is greeted by the large portrait of Laura staring down at her in her ghostly white dress. She gasps softly at the sight in front of the fireplace a beautiful meal for two is set beside the roaring fire. She takes an uncertain step towards it when a voice behind her asks if she likes it. She turns to see Jerry behind her. 'It's beautiful' she blurts out forgetting her plan of coming to see him and then leaving as soon as she had arrived. 'Darling you look divine' he says as he looks her up and down in appreciation eyes lingering on the necklace he had given back to her two days ago. She purses her mouth as she does the same to him keeping any compliments she might want to say to herself. 'Like what you see?' he asks extending his arms, blue eyes glinting with his smile. 'I like what you've done with the place' she turns and and looks away from him at the table. He walks in front of her, smiling she ignore his face and keeps her gaze fixed on his torso, observing that the blazer he's wearing brings out his magnificent body. 'When do you get the time to work out in between plotting murders or whatever' she asks almost involuntary. Immediately she regrets saying that. Somehow around him she loses all control of her mouth! 'Do you like what you see darling? I can assure you I'm a lot move impressive without the clothes' his eyes laughing at her reaction 'but then you remember that don't you?' he adds with a whisper lowering his head to her ears She takes a step back and stares at him mouth agape 'stop it' is all she can say. He laughs again and turns away, she soon finds a glass of wine in her hand as he guides her to her seat pulling out her chair courteously to seat her. 'Thank you' she says involuntary. Being a princess by blood has drummed in polite manners and social etiquette unconsciously as he seats himself opposite her. 'Alexia darling I truly did miss you, I totally understand why my brother married you however why he let you go is beyond me!' He gets up and from a serving tray produces two bowls of soup. 'I find it impossible to let you go' he says as he places them on the table and sits down again. 'Thank you for coming' he adds. 'How do you know I didn't inform the police of your whereabouts? They could be on their way here right now' 'Well that would ruin my plan...' 'What plan?' '...and the rose petal covered bed would go to waste' 'rose petals... What? We we're not newly weds!' she stutters. 'Why not? We could be?' He says suddenly enlightened. 'Jerry what are you talking about?' Suddenly he's standing up taking her necklace from around her neck swiftly 'Alexis darling would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?' he asks offering her necklace to her as an improvised ring. 'Are you crazy?' 'No but I have been accused of being a sociopath many times which can't be right because I love a few people and you are one of them! So...' She's up and on her feet fleeing the room and candle light and luxury dinner. Ignoring him as he tries to call her back. An hour later she's at home reading a note which had been left on her coffee table which makes her heart jump and as she feels faint she takes off her glasses and sits herself down. 


End file.
